The Other Way
by That Curious Agent
Summary: In the wake of the battle of Cybertek, Coulson has been keeping a secret that might have devastating consequences for not only his team but the world at large.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review. It would mean a lot!**

The Other Way Chapter 1

May 17th 2014

Playground- Location Unknown

The team had just landed at the base a few days ago. They had stopped Cybertek and killed Garrett. Coulson was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. And yet, Skye didn't like it. Their run in with Deathlok and Daniels had taught her an important lesson. Enhanced people were not meant to be psychoanalyzed and coerced into doing something. Because of people's greed, Mike Peterson had almost lost his son. His son. Skye knew S.H.I.E.L.D. was no different.

Normally she would think that S.H.I.E.L.D. was different. When she was going over S.H.I.E.L.D.'s projected budget, she had found a black budget, completly off the books. It was called the Theta Protocol. She didn't think this was suspicious at first but she realized that about half of the budget was going there. She had hacked into Coulson's secure server and found where the money was going and what Theta Protocol was. (No, it's not a helicarrier)

Skye took her earbuds out of her ears and got out of the cosy, comfortable, and internet connected bunk. She walked past the plexiglass blue lighted bar and holocom mission center. She climbed down the stairs and walked out of the garage. She walked through a corridor into the lounge and went upstairs to Coulson's office. She knocked on the door.

Coulson's annoyed voice answered. "I swear to god Billy, if you are complaining one more time about Hartley and Hunter drinking all of your beer, I will personally fly 400 miles and get it myself."

"Coulson, it's me, Skye." The agent responded barely holding down her laughter, despite the serious situation.

"Skye! Come on in."

Skye opened the door to Coulson's office. It was truly a great office. To her left was a mini mahogany dining table with a few glasses and bottles of scotch, a large screen Coulson used to communicate to operatives worldwide, and a well hidden secret entrance to Coulson's bedroom. To her right was a large desk, chairs, and terribly organized file cabinets. Coulson sat in his chair.

"What is it Skye?"

"I'm done." She replied.

Coulson didn't understand. "What? I don't understand."

"I've been thinking a lot about S.H.I.E.L.D. lately and don't think it should exist."

Coulson almost choked. "Why? I thought you were with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well I was. Before I saw what the Theta Protocol really was about." Skye knew she had hit him off guard.

Coulson knew better than to lie at this point. He sighed. "How much do you know?"

"Enough. I've seen the footage. I know that it was S.H.I.E.L.D., not Hydra that trained Gill how to use his powers. I know S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to kidnap innocent gifted people and torture them into working for them. I know how S.H.I.E.L.D. is no better than Hydra." Skye said. She could barely hide her disgust with the man she used to consider as family. She threw her lanyard at him.

"Skye. You have to understand. If we could just convince gifted people to help us, then we would. But we can't. That's we are building a new base with the Theta Protocol money." Coulson said.

"So what. You're going to sink to the level of Hydra to defeat them. What about the Avengers? They weren't forced to do anything and they saved the world." With that, Skye stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

She walked back down the stairs to the lab. "Fitz. Simmons. Did you know?" Fitz's recovery was going well and Fitz was planning to ask Simmons on a date soon.

"Know? About what?" FitzSimmons answered in unison.

"The Theta Protocol."

"No." replied Fitz who looked very confused.

"Absolutely not." Simmons said, equally curious.

Skye explained it to them. They were aghast at the horrors Coulson was planning to commit.

"I'm quitting. I think you two should too."

"Absolutely. I would never work for a monster like Coulson now." Simmons said.

"Count me out. Wherever you go, I go." Fitz said sweetly to Simmons.

Simmons hoped no one noticed that her cheeks were now a bright shade of red.

They told Hunter, Bobbi, Mack, Hartley, and Trip about the Theta Protocol. Hunter, Mack, Hartley, and Bobbi decided to stay and gather intel about Coulson's activities (there is no Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D.), along with stopping Coulson from the inside. Trip decided to go with Skye and FitzSimmons. May and the Koenigs were in on the Protocol of Death, as they had nicknamed it.

"Where are we going Skye?" Simmons asked.

With a grin, Skye replied, "Avengers Tower."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed the story so far! I will update about once a week, as I am very busy with other things. This chapter is one of the longest. Enjoy!**

FitzSimmons, Skye, and Trip walked down the crowded streets of New York City.

Skye smiled. "There it is, not quite as I remember it."

Avengers Tower was the jewel of New York. With a total of 84 stories, it was magnificent. Where the forty foot tall letters that spelled "Stark" once were, an even bigger "A" was now.

They walked into the lobby of the building. There were leather couches all around with the latest copies of magazines. There was a large reception desk and a handful of elevators.

The group of former agents walked up to the reception desk. There was a smiling office worker sitting there. "Hello. Welcome to Stark Industries, how may I be of service?"

Skye smiled back, knowing what was going to happen. "I am looking for Tony Stark. It is quite important."

The receptionist's smile dropped into a intense frown. "Do you have any idea how many people I deal with? People that claim the Hulk destroyed their apartment, or that their child was Iron Man's. Pages after pages of this stuff. I am going to have to ask you to leave the premises effective immediately."

"Alright. Let's go." Skye replied confidently.

"Plan B." She held her laptop up.

 **Five hours later, hotel room, NYC**

"So what's the plan?" Simmons asked curiously.

"We get Mr. Stark's attention another way. We hack into his server and leave a message. Simple."

"Simple? Hacking Stark Tower is anything but simple. I know you're an excellent hacker. You can get into almost anywhere. NSA satellites, yes. Pentagon, yes. Tony Stark's secure server, absolutely not." Fitz exclaimed.

"Just let me try Fitz. It will be easy." Skye responded.

Skye quickly found out it was not easy to get into his server. Tony Stark's Server had no traceable elements. It was not locatable. There was a never ending rubix cube of encryption around it. However once she isolated the password databank, she had access. She searched through the files and found the folder labeled Just Another Really Very Intelligent System. She left a message that said, let's meet.

"Got it." Skye triumphantly boasted.

"Seriously! That's great." Trip said.

Bling! Bling! Skye's computer ringed. There was a message from Tony Stark. It said to come to Stark Tower as soon as possible.

They went to Avengers Tower. Again.

This time there was a man in the lobby. He wore a fine Italian silk suit. It was none other than Tony Stark.

"Is your name Skye?"

"Yes." Skye said, her cheeks red, clearly fangirling.

"I want to recruit you. Come with me."

They all walked into the private Avengers elevator. It had an electronic display that could bring the elevator anywhere manually.

"Meeting room 5." Tony said.

"Destination confirmed sir. Scanning unknown lifeforms. Mary Sue Poots, Jemma Simmons, Antoine Triplet, and Leopold Fitz. Welcome to the building. However Ms. Poots has been here before during a fan convention."

Skye's cheeks turned bright red. "It's Skye, and it was one time."

They arrived at their destination. It had a large conference table in it, along with a flat screen UHD TV. Tony picked up a remote and clicked a button. The glass walls of the room turned opaque.

Tony picked up his tablet. "Why are you here?"

Trip responded this time. "Our organization collapsed. Our leader made some unethical decisions. I am a trained specialist, and would like to provide tactical support for the Avengers in real time."

"My field is engineering and I am responsible for many of the inventions used by Stark Industries and formerly S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I am in biochemistry." Was all Simmons said. She was quite nervous.

"I think you know my field. I am a former Rising Tide Hacktivist."

Tony cut her off. "You're saying you worked against the government and broke laws?"

"Pretty much."

"That's awesome! You're hired! I'll show you to your quarters later. My army of lawyers will provide you protection against any agencies."

Skye's plan was successful. Little did they know the rising threat.


	3. Chapter 3

**The threat will come up in about 4 to 10 chapters. It will be well worth the wait, I promise. You'll find out in this chapter it's not the only suspenseful** **thing.**

The group of former agents walked out of the room.

"Jarvis, wanna give us a rundown of the building?" Tony asked.

"Yes sir. Built in 2011 with large renovation projects after The Battle of New York, the building has 84 floors. The top 7 are dedicated to Tony Stark and the Avengers. Security includes 24/7 4K security footage, facial recognition, license plate recognition, night vision, blast proof doors, bulletproof windows, wave EMPs, fire alarms, red alert lights, x-ray scanners, smoke deployers, knockout gas machines, and various scanners. The scanners include smoke scanners, gamma ray detectors, frequency scanners/jammers, thermal scanners, metal detectors, and much much more."

"Basically, there is a lot of security." Tony said.

"What about bombers, cars, and planes?" Trip asked.

"State of the art radar, surface to air missiles, and a garage that only grants access to cars with the right plates." The AI interjected.

"We have smartglass windows and tables. Holographic projectors project movies or calls while you are walking. JARVIS runs the entire building. Ask for anything and he will get it for you. Even food. He can get any food in the city here within an hour. We only have the finest quality of gold, diamonds, or materials. All wood is Tiger Oak from the Ivory Coast, except for the mahogany library." Tony said.

They walked and elevatored ( **I don't know, it seemed to fit** ) to the hanger. There was a large black jet with the Avengers logo on it. There were missiles as promised, fuel, and everything you need to keep their transport running well.

Going up a floor, there was a massive lounge. There was a glass floor. The hanger was directly below. There were three "levels", even though they were all visible. One was an elevated platform with state of the art telescopes and astronomy equipment. The bottom level had a pool table, two rounding staircases leading to a long hallway, and a bunch of expensive instruments which a band no doubt the best in the world played. The middle level had bunches of couches, a 90' UHD Curved 3D TV, grand piano, bar with the finest liquor in the world, and thermostatically chilled wine fridge. A massive wall was completely glass.

"Wow." They all said in unison.

They quickly went over everything else. The kitchen had all the best equipment along with the best chefs in the world. The pool was heated with an underwater music system and large locker room. The pantry had the most expensive Beluga Caviar and Kobi Beef. The library had first editions and ebooks alike along with maglev tech to reach high books. The server room that Skye hacked was going to be redone with her supervision. There was a medical room or "boo boo room" that had a Cell Regenerator Cradle, Adrenaline, medical scanners, a full time doctor (Helen Cho), and most importantly, sugar free lollypops. The sauna heated to record (and questionable) temperatures, a steambath, 25 car heated garage, 30 person dining room, Holodeck, security room, storage room, shooting range that can play complex scenarios, a mini armory with all kinds of (not so legal) weapons. A Hulk containment room was inescapable like the one on the helicarrier. The gym had all types of state of the art exercise equipment, two large sparring mats, electronic sports, a bar (it's Tony Stark for god's sake), treadmills, a boxing ring, and other things.

It took them 7 hours to tour it, and they only scratched the surface. Tony just hoped they didn't find out why he didn't take them to the lab.

Walking up one of the staircases in the living room, they tiredly went down the colossal hallway to their rooms.

"It's been a long day." Fitz yawned, walking into his quarters. They all went into their respective rooms.

"In the time you toured the building, I customized your rooms with the assistance of DUM-E and Butterfingers. I hope you will find them to your specifications." Jarvis said, scaring Trip out of his wits.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter ties in to Age of Ultron. Tony's secret is revealed. Please review and tell me what you think I should add. More description, more of a character, whatever.**

Their rooms were very similar and very different. All of them had ensuite bathrooms with Toto Neorest toilets, Phillips Sonic care toothbrushes, and various shampoos and soaps. They also all had a minibar, UHD TV, and comfortable bed.

Trip, however noticed a pistol on the nightstand, tablet, and database concerning the operations of the Avengers.

Simmons and Fitz found a password to one of the awesome labs they had yet to explore.

Skye was happiest with a brand new Stark Laptop. It had to be at least 20 years beyond any other computer with an instant chip, hacking tools, and resources to anything she might need to improve the security of Avengers Tower.

They all had a kitchenette with basic equipment, but they all preferred the main kitchen.

"Hello Dr. Fitz. Dr. Simmons. Former Agent Triplet. Former Agent Skye. Master Stark requests your presence in the downstairs lounge. Please follow the lighted pathway to find your destination." Jarvis said.

They all walked down to the lounge. It was a smaller one. Standing next to Tony were none other than Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Hawkeye was polishing an arrow while the Widow was waiting patiently. Dr. Banner was clearly angry at Tony, who had interupted his sleep.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Steve Rogers." The famous captain said, extending his hand.

Skye was having another "fangirl" attack. "Nnice t-t-to m-meet you t-o-too."

"A pleasure." Simmons said, smiling as she shook his hand.

"Wow." Fitz said. "Leo Fitz, but everyone calls me Fitz."

Trip was not reacting at all, and said "Trip. My grandfather was Gabe Jones."

"An honor. He was a good man. He saved my life on many occasions." The captain said, clearly respecting this man.

"Great! Now that we introduced ourselves, I gotta get back to work. Tracking HYDRA. Wanna join me, Skye?" Tony asked.

"Sure."

They walked down to the lab. Tony had Jarvis move all of the files relating to the Ultron program to a server in Nebraska. Skye wouldn't find it.

"Jarvis. Let's play." Tony said.

The lights and monitors turned themselves on. There were transparent touchscreen displays everywhere. Holograms projected out of the floor, showing everything Tony was working on. There was research relating to Loki's Scepter, the very weapon that killed Coulson.

"We have been tracking Hydra. I found a harddrive, but I can't open it. Wanna try?" Tony handed her the drive.

Skye went through it and found nothing. "There's no digital data on this hard drive. Let's open it up." They cracked it open. "Huh."

"Did you find something?" Tony asked.

"Yep." There was a tiny piece of paper. She pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at it. She smiled.

"It's a QR code. Scan it Jarvis."

"It's a whole database sir. It's empty though, except for a line of ghost accounts. I'll trace them. There isn't much data here."

"How much?"

"Just a pair of coordinates."

"Where?"

"Sokovia."


	5. Chapter 5

All of the Avengers were in the meeting room. It was quite a sight.

"Hydra has a research base in Sokovia, which the coordinates of were found in the hard drive we recovered last month. The base is protected by an energy shield, and heavily guarded. We will go, disable the energy shield, and bomb the base," Skye said.

"Triplet will be leading the support team for the avengers. We go in quietly. The supreme leader of hydra is there. If he knows we are there, he leaves. I want him alive," Steve said.

"My team will fan out and surround the base. Barton will destroy the energy shield with a small missile, then we will activate the large scale machineguns that will kill everybody inside. Except for Strucker. Tony sends in one of his suits. It locks Strucker in and flys to the quinjet. He won't have any access to the weapons. FitzSimmons and Skye will provide computer support. After that, we will destroy the base. They won't know we copied their research. Let's move," Trip said.

There were 3 Quinjets. Trip and his team went in one, Stark, Cap, Banner, Thor, Romanoff, and Skye went in another. FitzSimmons, Hill, and Barton went in a third.

17 hours later.

"We are approaching the drop site. Barton, you're up." said the pilot.

Clint pulled a special arrow out of his quiver and put it on the bow. He pulled back and released. The arrow blew up the energy shield source.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Hill said.

The avengers launched to the ground with a BOOM!

"Skye," Rogers said, indicating it was her turn to aid the mission.

"Locking on to heat and DNA signatures. Strucker is in the top floor. Seven guards. I'll send a suit."

An Iron Man suit flew to the top floor. It put Strucker in it and flew away.

"Trip. It's time," Hill said.

"Team Delta. Activate the machine guns," Heavy scale machine guns fired on the base.

"No one survived. I'm remotely searching for computers. Got it. Sending info back to HQ. We will decrypt it there. Oh! There's a massive energy source. Matching energy readings back to previous scans. It matches energy readings from New York. Loki's Scepter,"

"We shall capture this accursed weapon and bring it back to Asgard. I shall handle it," Thor said triumphantly.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Steve grumbled. "But go."

Thor jumped out of the quinjet and flew into the base, breaking the concrete ceiling.

"I see it," Thor grabbed the scepter and walked out of the door. But before he could fly back to the quinjet, a man ran at him incredibly fast, knocking him down.

A woman made a small gesture with her hand. Thor screamed a piercing cry.

"Thor! What the hell is going on?" Tony asked.

"I c-can't r-r-res-respo-nd." Thor said, his voice breaking.

"Sir! I have a visual of incoming Hydra agents. Hundreds of them. Two surface to air missile launchers. I advise fleeing." Jarvis said.

"What about stealth mode?" Tony asked.

"Negative. These are based on alien technology." Jarvis responded.

Steve looked very serious. He was making a hard call. Rescue Thor and possibly be blown out of the sky, or go and let Thor be captured by Hydra.

"Go." Steve said sadly.

There was nothing but a sonic boom, and they were gone.

The Quinjets arrived at Avengers Tower. Everyone jumped out.

Suddenly, the lights turned to red flashing ones.

"We have two standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. teams that just entered the building. The security guards are unconsious." Jarvis said quickly.

A hologram of the security footage appeared. Suddenly, the hologram went to static.

"Dammit. They shot the cameras." Tony said.

"Avengers Assemble," Captain America said.

The teams ran down the hallways. Trip pulled out his handgun, but before he could fire a shot, there was a small disk that launched into him. Within a matter of seconds he was just dust.

The agent that threw them, Coulson sneered. "Splinter bombs. We captured an object called the diviner,"

"Thanks for telling us," Skye pulled out her handgun, but before an agent could do something, there was a bullet in the director's head.

All of the Avengers surrounded the S.H.I.E.L.D. teams.

"I don't think you're stupid enough to not surrender," Clint Barton said.

They arrested the agents and handed over most of them to Brigideer General Talbot, who seemed very enthusiastic about it.

May was moved to a cell. Skye walked into the cell. May was a statue, being very casual.

"I wanted to start off by saying, what the hell?" Skye said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is not really critical to the storyline, but should please FitzSimmons shippers.**

Fitz saw Simmons in the living room.

"Hey, um Simmons, I was wondering if um. Uh. You wanted to get dinner."

Simmons responded, not understanding. "Yeah. We're getting pizza for dinner."

"Yeah, I know but I was wondering, maybe we could eat somewhere alone. Somewhere, nice." Fitz said.

"Oh," Simmons replied, her cheeks turning red.

"So. Would you like to go to that resturaunt in the village?" Fitz asked bravely.

"Sure, that'd be great," Simmons said.

Three hours later

Fitz was in his room, putting his Armani suit (courtesy of Stark Industries) on. He had been waiting for this moment the day he had laid eyes on her.

He walked down the hallway to the lounge. Simmons was waiting.

"Um, these are for you," Fitz said, giving Simmons a bouquet of flowers.

"Roses! Fitz, they're gorgeous!"

They walked down to the lobby and hopped in a Rolls Royce limousine.

They drived to the West Village. They ecstatically jumped out of the limo and told the chauffeur to pick them up in a few hours.

The inseparable pair of scientists walked into the resturaunt. They walked to a comfortably small booth. They sat down, famished.

A waiter walked up to them, "What would you like to dine on today?"

"A water, also the spaghetti with freshly made tomato sauce," Simmons said.

"The same."

The waiter went off to another table.

They socialized normally.

"Simmons have you seen the new lab yet?"

"No. I haven't. I've been really busy exploring New York. Did you know Stark Industries Tech here makes over 3 billion dollars a year?"

"I did not. Did you know the Harry Potter film in 2016 is going to be based here, in the 1920s? It's going to be based off Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." Fitz said.

"No way," Simmons said, not believing the Harry Potter franchise had returned.

"It's true. Oh! I almost forgot. I have this."

Fitz took out a small box from his pocket. "For you,"

Simmons took the box and opened it, gasping at what was inside. "Fitz! It's beautiful!"

Fitz smiled, taking pleasure in the fact he had made her happy. He hoped she would like the pearl necklace.

"Your food," the waiter said returning from the kitchen.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

The waiter walked away to the kitchen.

"Jemma?"

"Yes Leo."

"I love you,"

Pausing for a second, Simmons responded. "I love you too,"


	7. Chapter 7

Grant Ward laid asleep in his dark and cold cell. His eyes suddenly opened, as it was 5:00 in the morning. He sat up on his uncomfortable cot, throwing off the tiny blanket. He stretched his arms out, hearing the satisfying "crack" of the joints popping.

He then preceded to massage his thumb, so when the time came to escape, he could dislocate his thumb and get out of the handcuffs that would inevitably be placed on him.

After that, he started his morning exercise routine. Upside down push-ups. Sit-ups. Jumping jacks. One, two, three, one. One, two, three, two. One, two, three, three. The steady rhythm of the hand against his body letting him ignore the pain the exercises.

"Go! Go! Go!" A team of Avengers ran down the halls, yelling clear as they entered each room.

"I want you and May to get Ward," Rogers said.

144 hours earlier

"Skye, you don't understand," May said.

"Oh I understand completely. You betrayed us, and we were a team. You're no better than Ward. Did Bahrain really affect you _that_ much?"

May flinched at the thought. "That's not it. Hear me out. Right after we landed at the Playground, Coulson asked me to come to his office. When I walked in, a Koenig shot me with an ICER. I woke up on an operating table in a strange room that looked like a morgue with nothing but a sheet covering me. They gave me anesthesia and started operating."

Skye was intrigued, but unaware why May had not told her sooner. "Continue,"

"When I woke up, I was in a bunk at the playground, with all of my stuff unpacked. I wondered if it was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. My left eye starting receiving messages, and I was familiar with how it worked. Obey or die."

Skye said nothing for some time, then started talking. "Jarvis, run a full electrical scan of May."

"Yes ma'am. There is a back scatter eye implant in her eye. I found a feed connecting her implant to a location in Virginia. It's beyond my capabilities. I suggest bringing May to the lab."

"Absolutely,"

One hour later.

Tony, Banner, Skye, Fitzsimmons, and May were in the medical bay.

"Bruce, hand me an anesthetic injector, standard size." Tony said. He injected it into her head.

She fell asleep very soon after.

They pulled the actual prosthetic out of her head.

Simmons starting barking orders. "Cutting main transmission wire in three. Two. One." Snap!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"The wire is going to send a poison that will give her severe memory loss." Fitz said.

"Then cut the damn thing!" Skye yelled.

"We can't. There is an electric backup charge hidden in her head somewhere. We gotta hurry. Banner, hand me a miniaturized EMP."

Fitz pushed it, and they heard a strong electric jolt. The eye was smoldering grey.

"You'll need plenty of rest, May." Simmons said.

142 hours later.

Everyone was in the briefing room, ready for their next mission. What was left of shield was at the playground. They needed to go in and attack.

"Okay. Everyone remember, we have no idea how many forces are there. We need to go in and capture the base and all possible intel." Steve said.

"Avengers, move out."

Zoom! The Quinjets were flying over the United States at supersonic speed.

"We're almost over the drop zone. Get ready to jump." The pilots said.

All of the people heard the familiar creek of the ramp going down.

"Jump in 3, 2, 1. Now!"

As the avengers flew through the air to the base, they started a standard raid. Everything was going perfectly, until May and Skye went to get Ward.

The two woman agents had icers aimed in the cell. Skye had the tablet panel to close the currently opaque laser barrier in one hand. May nodded quickly to her. Skye pressed the button, and they both started shooting at the same time.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Ward was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit!" Skye kicked the tablet as hard as she could.

"Captain Rogers, we have a major problem." May said, fearful of who helped him escape.

"What is it?"

"Ward is gone."

Steve was silent. Finally he spoke. "Attention to all forces. I want Ward found alive. Top priority."

"You heard the man. Every PDA, camera, whatever, is under our control. Run facial recognition software. I want choppers, trucks, any vehicle we have, it's searching for Ward." Trip said.

"Avenge 234 you have clearance to come back to base over."

"Thank you. Coming back to base now over."

Hydra Base, location unknown

Someone walked into an office. The office was dark, with only a lamp powered on. Two armed guards with heavy machine guns flanked the door. At the end of the room was an ornate oak desk, with none other than Ian Quinn sitting at it.

The man sat down on a visitor chair. "Quinn."

Ian smiled. "You want to work for Hydra."

"I do. I believe I could prove useful to you. I served in Hydra before, and know many things about Shield."

"Yes. I know. You were loyal to Agent Garrett. I believe I will have a use for you." Quinn nodded.

Ward smiled.

"You will guard someone we have in captivity." Quinn said.

"A security guard. You want me to be a security guard."

Quinn smiled. If only he knew who he was guarding.


End file.
